Paint Me with Your Words
by ThisIsAwesomeness1825
Summary: Fast forward 5 years from a rough break-up, Percy and Annabeth find themselves forced to work together on a project both of them have been waiting for. Now, with their own relationships, they both try to work with each other, ignore their soul marks and the fact that it would be easy for the Fates to make them fall for each other all over again. Soulmate AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

ANNABETH

.

Neither of them knows when it started.

At least, that's what Annabeth thought.

She didn't know where the words had come from—the burning accusations, tongues lashing out on all the moments the other was at fault and even the mark. The stupid, fucking mark.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was her fault. It was her stubborn, guilty pride that started all of this. But of course, she refused to acknowledge that and snapped back at him with equal ferocity and power. She wouldn't step back from him, from this. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." He ran a hand through his hair, the midnight black strands curling at the ends and coiling near his ears. She wanted to touch it. Wanted to touch him. "We were okay this afternoon, and now what? You're screaming at me for no fucking reason!"

"Me? What's wrong with me?" There's a dry laughter on her throat. There's no humor, no affection. It didn't sound like her at all. "Nothing. Because it was your fault. It was your fault, Percy."

He looked back at her, incredulous. "How is it my fault? I don't understand how any of this is my fault when you're the one who started screaming insults at me."

"They are true anyway."

He physically stepped back, and she could see that she actually hurt him, broke a part of him that's insecure to all the world but her. And god, did it broke her heart too. She wanted to take it all back, take him back to her arms, but her stupid pride was ruling her mind.

"Look, Annabeth." He sounded so resigned, so tired it was hurting her to breathe. She did this, she hurt him, but there's no other way to do this. She just had to bear it alone, and leave him from the misery of it all. "Let's stop. I can't—this is going too far. Can we just talk it over right now?"

"No."

"What? Annabeth, please. Let's just—"

"I'm done here. I'm leaving."

"No. Listen to me, Annabeth. You're not leaving."

"I am leaving. Can't you see this is everything I didn't want? None of this—I don't want any of this!"

The vibrant green in his eyes fade, and the hand that's supposed to hold her retracted. His voice was small when he asked, "Me? What about me?"

"What about you, Percy?"

His voice choked somewhere but managed to spit it out. "Everything we did—wer—were those just lies?"

' _No. No, all of those were true. I love you',_ she wanted to say.

But instead, she clenched her fist so hard, the chipped nails dug into the delicate skin. She didn't trust her voice to lie to him so she nodded, and damn if it wasn't the hardest thing she was forced to do.

When she stepped away, she didn't know what was hurting her more: the fact that she broke him or knowing that she'd just lost the most important person more than life itself.

.

* * *

A/N: Hey. So a quick and really short chapter for my latest story. Sorry about the prologue, but it has to happen. BUT DON'T FRET, this is a percabeth story, just more mature and angsty? (i guess). This is another soulmates au because i can't seem to get enough of them. Please review!

thisisawesomeness


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ANNABETH

.

The dark, cumulous clouds greeted Annabeth ominously as she stepped out of her apartment, her cheery smile quickly morphing into a frown. The weather seemed fine hours ago, but now it looked like it's going to pour rainstorm any minute.

She didn't like these signs. They often appear to bring a roundabout of bad news from previous experiences.

Shaking all of these thoughts away, she took a quick glance at her watch. _9:29_. Just enough time to hail a cab and arrive at the building for her 10 AM appointment. Early but not seemingly eager, like the way she always does.

With a sigh, Annabeth stalked forward, her heels clacking loudly on the pavement as she waited for a cab. While waiting, she mentally glossed over her notes.

The Colonel Hotel and Resort was her biggest project yet. It's one of the most sought companies to work for, not only because of the high pay but also for the fame that comes after. And for Annabeth, as a regular senior architect, this could be her biggest break yet, her stepping stone towards making her own name and starting her own firm—completely separate and entirely different from that of her mother's.

It wasn't as though she's ungrateful, but she's tired of standing in her mother's shadow, where expectations seem to always be measured under Athena's name. She wants to be known for who she was and what she does; she wants to be known and recognized as Annabeth Chase, a brilliant architect.

And not as the daughter of Athena Olympiad, founder of Athens & Olympiad Architectural firm.

When Annabeth finally arrived at Colonel Inc. main building, true to her thoughts, the small downpour quickly turned into torrents, and she was only slightly glad that she wasn't caught in the middle of it. Arriving soaking wet to a meeting, on the first day no less, would surely be frowned upon whoever her co-head to the project was.

Stepping into the hallway, she quickly sent a small prayer to whoever was listening to please try not to mess this up. She allowed herself a few moments to marvel at the architecture of this building; the seemingly modern with a hint of classiness on its overall design was one of her favorite things to look at.

As she neared the door to the office of the VP of Marketing, Annabeth shook every thought away and practiced her best-winning smile, one that has her won several bids. Looking back at it, if she knew any better, she wouldn't have tried to smile at all.

'Those signs,' she thought bitterly. 'The dark clouds, the torrent rain, I should've known they always brought nothing but trouble.'

When Annabeth finally opened the door, her best smile quickly faded and she stood there motionless, staring at _him_ in horror.

' _Oh fuck, oh fuck.'_

She was only a little bit glad that he was dead shocked like her too.

"Good to see you, Miss Chase," Mr. Holmes, VP of Marketing, greeted. His voice seemed to float away from her ears, and she could only focus her eyes on him; on his pitch black hair curling at the edges and on his eyes that glowed emerald on an overcast.

Then, she quickly cursed herself for remembering details like this.

"As I was saying," Mr. Holmes drawled on. "I was just discussing with Mr. Jackson all the plans we have for the construction of the third Colonel Hotel and Resort and how we have hired one of the best architects of her time to lead the construction and design of this resort."

She's only heard a brief part of the compliment, but it's enough to snap her into attention and tore her gaze away from him.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Holmes. That was such a compliment," she supplied with an easy practiced smile, betraying the raging war happening inside her head.

Mr. Holmes let out a chuckle, his hand waving away like it was no big deal. "It was nothing. I was only stating a fact."

Mr. Holmes looked back and forth between them, his brows rising good-naturedly. "Anyways, have you two met each other? You both looked pretty shocked when you saw each other. I hope there's no bad blood between you two."

Her gaze unknowingly focused on him, and she was slightly surprised to find his eyes on her too. The intensity of his gaze felt like a hand on her skin, slowly peeling away the excess layers she has covered herself with, leaving her bare to his eyes.

"Uh—" Mr. Jackson— _Percy_ began, but she cut him off.

"We've met," Annabeth said. His eyes continued to burn on her, silently urging her to continue.

"We were colleagues back in college," Annabeth lied. And if she saw Percy's eyes widen, she gave no indication of it. "Friends even. So it was a shock to see him again."

"Right," Percy agreed. He stared back at her. "It was really nice to see you again, Annabeth."

The darkened patch of skin on top of her spine tingled.

She held back a shiver.

Mr. Holmes clapped his hands and beamed at them. "Nice. So that means you'll both work well with each other. I knew I chose the right pair."

He glanced down at his watch and smiled apologetically. He gestured to the conference room adjoined with the office. "Why don't you go and reacquaint yourselves first then we can discuss the plans? I really need to attend this impromptu meeting within five minutes."

Percy stepped up. "That's really nice but—"

"Sure, we'll do that," Annabeth piped in, the second time around. Then she motioned for Percy to follow her to the conference room. Once the door was shut and Mr. Holmes has left the office, she quickly turned to him.

"What was that?" she asked, her frustration bubbling up to the surface.

"What was what? You tell me," Percy shot back. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled dryly. "Colleagues, huh?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? That we used to date before?" she countered. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, she thought. She was supposed to meet her co-head to the project, work professionally and finish her job the way she planned it to. Running into him again and possibly working with him weren't included in the equation.

She heaved back a sigh, knowing that anger wouldn't get her what she wants. "Look, Percy, I need this job, okay?"

He looked at her incredulously, as if he can't quite comprehend what she's trying to ask.

"Well, I need this job too. So you can't just tell me to walk away because you want to this project. If you want this, you're going to have to work with me, take it or leave it," Percy retorted, his voice rising a bit.

Then he pinched the bridge of his nose, just like he always does when he's trying to control his anger. Another detail she's not too fond of remembering.

He turned to her, apology written in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you—"

"No, no. You're right. I get where you're coming from," she muttered. Annabeth met his eyes briefly before she focused on her hands. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. That was really mean."

'And selfish,' she added inside her mind.

"Yes, it was," Percy agreed. He stared out the glass door of the conference room with a grimace. "Sucks we have to meet again this way, huh?"

"Yeah, the worst."

Percy glanced back at her with a small smile, his brows puckered up high on his forehead. Annabeth can't decide if she liked it or not.

"So your dry humor is still intact," he commented.

She scowled at him, though there's no threat written behind there. "Like your puns are any better."

"They are way better."

"Says you," she countered.

"And you. As if you didn't _love_ my puns before."

They both froze at that.

It was the first time in five years they made a mention of it. Of what happened five years ago. She knew they have to talk about it, settle their differences and possibly make peace with each other if they want to make this work. But Annabeth's not ready to hear any of it at all. And she reckoned neither does Percy.

Thankfully, Percy broke the silence and looked at her hesitantly. "So are you willing to work with me on this project?"

She shrugged, trying not to show how his words affected her. "I want this, so I have to."

"You know, I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you to work with me, but that's probably what it looks like right now.

Annabeth shook her head at him with a smile. "No, seriously, don't sweat it. I'm cool with this arrangement."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really? You didn't seem cool with it earlier?"

"I guess I was just shocked. And overreacting a little bit."

"A little bit?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, playfully. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. I was just..." He shook his head to himself and grinned at her. "So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Cool beans."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at that but smiled nonetheless. "You're such a high schooler."

Percy stood up and extended a hand towards her. "A high schooler working with Annabeth Chase."

She knew that there still exists an entire galaxy between them, and they have yet to bring up the subject of their past.

But for now, it's enough.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Jackson."

At least, they're no longer universe apart.

.

* * *

A/N: Eh, I didn't quite like how this chapter turned out but i really don't know how to broach the subject of two exes meeting again with a rough past between them. Anyway, i'm writing this story with no plans whatsoever at the moment and i'm starting another semester next week so, you know what happens. I still have a lot of story prompts i want to write, and idk if this is worth the time seeing as this is a multi-chap story, but if you do think this is worth it (cos i somehow think it is) please tell that on a review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: cursings**

* * *

Chapter 2

ANNABETH

As soon as she was out from the 'meeting' with the co-head of the project, which _coincidentally_ was her ex-slash soulmate, Percy, Annabeth took out her phone and speed-dialed Reyna. She's now walking down the street and trying not to look like she's too frazzled with the situation. Which was saying a lot, because she was beyond frazzled.

She wanted to scream at the Fates, at Percy, at her soul marks. She wanted to rage, to let go of this feeling of being played at. Because that's what she thought was happening to her. The Fates were playing a crooked prank on her, just as she thought her life was getting better, by throwing that one guy who started it all. Of all the billions of people, it had to be him.

Just her luck.

When the line finally connected, Annabeth wasted no time for hellos.

"Emergency meet-up now."

"What?" Reyna's voice sounded gruff like she just woke up from a nap. "Annabeth?"

"Emergency meet-up now," she repeated. She took a glance at her watch, noting that it was 12 minutes past five. Which explained why her friend sounded sleepy. "Think you can come to Nancy's within 20?"

Reyna laughed. "No, unless you tell me what's happening that you have to wake me at my scheduled daily naps."

Annabeth took a deep breath and counted her 10's until she knew she was calm. "I just need to talk to you about something. It's emergency."

There was a brief silence, then an echo of an exhale.

"Alright, alright, you got it, Chase."

"Thanks, Reyna. Really."

"Yes, yes. The next time you do this, you won't get away without an earful," Reyna muttered, and then the line dropped.

Annabeth took the phone back to her purse.

...

"Okay. Spill," Reyna said after taking a long sip of her wine. "What's up?"

Annabeth kept on fiddling on the table napkins, her mind unable to focus without going back to the situation earlier. "The Fates fucked up."

"That's pretty vague."

"Oh yeah, vague alright," Annabeth huffed. "Like sending me my soul mate for some vague reason back."

"Hmm," Reyna hummed, contemplating. "You mean the dark-haired hunk?"

"Percy."

"Oh yes, I know his name." The Latina smirked at her. "You didn't deny he was a hunk though."

Annabeth groaned, her head falling on her hands. "God, I thought we were past this."

"You thought. I know you didn't."

"I'm the friend. A little support here please," the blonde said.

Reyna finished her glass of wine and smiled sadly at her friend. "I would, you know. But you've got to admit what you did to him was pretty harsh."

Annabeth avoided her eyes and stared at the window instead. "I know. I broke him, and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"So I don't know why you're—"

"It just can't happen, okay? We were not meant for each other. End of story."

"Annabeth..."

She fixed Reyna with her best glare that signified the end of the conversation. Normally, Annabeth knew that Reyna would not let her get past this topic without talking, but something must have held her back.

Reyna shook her head and shrugged. "Okay, what did you call me for?"

"I just—I need someone to tell. And I feel like I'm gonna freak out, but I don't know why. It's like every plan I had laid out on the table all flew away when he came and stepped into the office. I can't—I don't know what to do," Annabeth said in a rush.

She could feel her pulse steadying, and the running thrum in her veins being reduced to dull singing. She hadn't known that she was so tense before: like her mind and body had stopped functioning properly when she saw him. Like she let go of herself.

But then the sudden tingling feeling burning on the top of her spine she felt earlier reminded her of a feeling she hadn't quite learned to let go. And she didn't know how.

"Breathe, Annabeth. Breathe," Reyna whispered while holding both of her hands. She then realized she was shaking.

"Relax, take it easy." Reyna leaned forward and stared at her eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"I—I don't know." Annabeth shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"You have to know why Annabeth. Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not ready to face him. It's just I didn't think I'll see him again. And I have resolved myself to forget everything, and all of a sudden, he comes back."

"I know how you like your plans, but you have to remember that not everything goes your way." Reyna folded her arms on the table. "Sometimes you got to accept what life throws at your way because you have to."

"And so what if he's back? If you're freaking out then he'll most likely be out of his mind," Reyna exclaimed. "You're the strongest person I know. You can take on that hunk of a man."

"I don't think he will," Annabeth muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Be out of his mind. He's the most laidback man I'd ever known."

Reyna let out a full blown laughter. "And look at you, the Annabeth Chase who is always so calm and collected, freaking out over a guy. I think he'll make an exception."

"Like that is supposed to make me feel better."

"Can I ask you one last question though?"

"Ask away."

"Are you afraid of what he'll do, now that he's back?"

"No, no. God, no." Annabeth took a deep breath and touched the mark on top her spine. It still tingled under her touch, albeit not as strong as before, but it's tingling and sending shivers down her blood. She didn't know what would happen if she stayed with _him_ longer. She didn't even want to entertain the possibility. "I'm more afraid of what would happen to myself."

Reyna looked at her with a perplexed expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—"Annabeth gestured wildly with her arms, "— _he's_ _my soulmate_."

"And so what?"

"I'm just afraid he will—I mean, we're soulmates and we used to be together so—" she rambled on, her words getting mixed up and jumbled together like a disarrayed puzzle.

"You're afraid he's going to develop feelings for you again?" Reyna asked, quietly.

"No. Yes. Maybe," Annabeth's shoulders slump in defeat, her eyes catching on her soul mark's reflection on the cafe window. "But I'm more afraid if it happens the other way around."

In front of her, Reyna's eyes widen. "Oh, girl."

...

Without looking up from her phone, Annabeth quickly entered the empty elevator in her new project's building. She was hoping to get a few things done before she could mentally prepare herself for working with Percy. In the back of her mind, she didn't mean to think so rudely, but it's just a means of...self-precaution before she could actually end messing up her work because she was thinking of ways on how to interact with him without being totally awkward.

Once the doors started to close, she then briefly looked up to press her floor number when she noticed that it was already pressed. Whirling her head back, her eyes landed on a figure slouched on the corner of the elevator, his eyes bright and seemed to be grinning at her.

"Percy."

He tipped his head at her. "Annabeth." She turned back to her phone, trying to resume what she was reading but found that she could no longer concentrate now that her mind registered that she's alone in a closed space with him.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence before he spoke up. "Hey. Are you busy?"

For a moment, her heart stopped and her mind quickly froze over. She knew she should probably stop putting two meanings behind his words, but it just so happens that he sounded like _he's gonna ask her out_ or something.

Annabeth knew that it's too early for her to be thinking like this, but she couldn't exactly rely on her thoughts when it came to him.

"Yes," she blurted out. And before he could say something else, she added. "I'm very busy."

Percy nodded his head. "Figured. You can't seem to take your eyes away from your phone."

 _Ah, so he wasn't gonna ask her out._

"Ah, well yes." Annabeth glanced back at him. "Is that all?"

"Were you thinking of something else?"

Her cheeks started to flush for even assuming so much, and she had to face the doors to hide her blushing face from his sight.

"No," she gritted out. "Ah, I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior yesterday. It was entirely unprofessional to ambush you like that."

He shook his head. "No worries. It was probably overwhelming to have your guilty secret coming back at you."

Annabeth quickly turned back to him, her eyes hard. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Percy barked. He stepped closer to her, his form towering over her and his eyes blazing. "Isn't it true that I'm that guilty secret from your past that you want to hide away from? So others would not know about your true colors?"

She couldn't remember moving closer to him, and raising her hand, but she did hear and remember the resounding slap on his cheek once her palm had connected with it.

His eyes looked taken aback and still angry, but underneath those were the hues of guilt reflected on his irises.

Fuck being civil. Fuck trying not to be awkward. If he's going to be a jerk, then she'll be the meanest bitch he could ever hope for.

"Fuck you, Jackson."

* * *

a/n: hi so i'm back again with another chapter after long months of being inactive. Sorry for this percabeth fight but it has to happen (and many more in the future). I really don't like writing them OOC but whatever, i hope they're _not too OOC_

don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter (or story). They really make me happy

thisisawesomeness


End file.
